Forbidden Love
by Shorty392
Summary: The gang is back at Hogwarts for their 7th and final year. As the year goes on, Kylie develops feelings that are new and strange to her...Feelings about a certain guy.
1. Chapter 1

A/n: Ok so I wrote a story like this years ago, but I just re-read it and it was just plain terrible. So now I'm re-writing it. It takes place in their 7th year at Hogwarts. This is like completely disregarding the Half-Blood Prince. It all takes place in Kylie's head. She's the narrator here so we see all of her thoughts. I do not own Harry Potter. Enjoy =)

Kylie's New Thoughts

Ugh. Oh my god. I can't stand this class any longer. Someone get me out of here! It was Ancient Ruins. I didn't even want to take this class! Hermione made me...

"Kylie, it'll be so cool to learn how to translate all of the ruins!" she told me, when we were signing up for classes at the end of last year. Our last year at Hogwarts is supposed to be like senior year in high school in muggle school: fun and laid back. This class is making my 7th year at Hogwarts boring and full of work. That's not exactly what I had in mind. At least Hermione talked Ron into taking this class too. That always makes things better.

Ron is my best friend ever. The only other person I have ever been this close with would be Harry. I don't know what I would do without Ron. He makes my life a little bit better and more interesting sometimes. Recently, I have started having thoughts about him as, well...more than just my best friend. I find it weird because he is almost like a second brother to me, but at the same time, I can't help but have these feelings for him. I remember when I first met him, I thought he was a little disgusting, but as out first year went on, he and I grew closer and closer. Nothing can bring us apart now.

I looked over at him and saw him making the oddest faces at me. I couldn't help but laugh. I tried to stifle my laughter, but I guess it didn't work all that well.

"Something you'd care to share, Miss Potter?" Professor Babbling said, looking at me over his glasses. I tried to stop laughing as I said, "No, sir." Just then, I was 'saved by the bell.'

Just as the bell rang, I stood up and walked over to Ron, laughing. He was just smiling that stupid, yet cute smile, he always does. I love it.

"You got me in trouble, you dork," I said to him, purposely bumping into him as well. He let out a small laugh,

"Sorry. You just looked so bored. I thought you could some...entertainment."

"Thank you for that." Ron and I entered the Great Hall for lunch and went to sit by Harry, Hermione, and Ginny at the Gryffindor table. Just as I set my books down on the table, I realized I left my bag in the Ancient Ruins classroom. "Awe shoot. I left my bag in Ancient Ruins. I'll be right back, guys." I turned around and headed back to the classroom. On my way back, I heard some laughing going on. Awe crap. I know that laughter. I'm so not in the mood for him right now. As I turned the corner, I found the source of the laughter.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't little miss Potter. Out for a lunchtime stroll, are we?"

"Shut up, Malfoy. I don't feel like dealing with an obnoxious little jackass right now." I continued walking, but Malfoy decided to jump in front of me. Oh my god just let me go! "What?"

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked, crossing his arms. Why is he being such an idiot?

"I'm trying to get away from you, right now, so just let me go." OK now I'm getting irritated.

"Feisty, are we?" He gave me his usual, annoying little smirk. I pulled out my wand and his smirk went away. He knew I was just as well-rounded in spells as Hermione is, if not more than her. This made him move. I gave him the same smirk he gives me as I walked past him. Never mess with a Potter, bitch.

How can someone so cute be such a little ass? Wait...did I just say Malfoy was cute? Woah. That is not right. I didn't mean that. Well, he's definitely become cuter throughout the years. But then his personality kills it. Well, not completely I guess. He does have nice hair and oh my god his eyes! They're gorgeous and so blue! Woah woah woah. STOP KYLIE! Stop thinking that. That's just...ew...gross. You like Ron. Ron Weasley. No one else. Especially not Draco Malfoy, head of Slytherin house, son of a Death Eater, Slytherin Seeker. At the same time he's a great leader, brilliant, attractive. Oh my god Ky, we've been through this. STOP THOSE THOUGHTS! But what if I can't help it...


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: I do not own Harry Potter.

Confusing Thoughts Fill the Mind

Oh wow that's bright. The sun was shining through the curtains in the dormitory, which is what woke me up the next morning. Everyone else was already up and out of the dorm. I looked at the clock on the nightstand next to my bed. 9:45 AM. Ugh, why am I up this early on a Saturday? Well, now that I'm up, there's no way I'm falling back to sleep now. Might as well change. I can't get out of my bed, though. It's so warm and cozy! OK. On the count of 3, I'll roll outta bed. 1...2...3. I pulled the covers off and sat up on my bed. Not too cold. Now...What to wear, what to wear. Jeans and a T-shirt work I guess. After changing into that, and making my bed, I finally headed to the Gryffindor Common Room, only to find Harry and Ron on the couch by the fireplace talking. I decided to take the seat in between them.

"Good morning!" I said, in a slightly cheerful voice. They both just looked at me.

"It's 1 o'clock already?" Harry said, looking at his watch, with a sarcastic smile. That's the time I normally wake up on the weekends. I just smiled and said, "No. It's about 10 actually."

"Why are you up so freaking early?" Ron asked, smiling as well. I could get so lost in that smile.

"I don't know. I just kinda...woke up. Figured I wouldn't be able to fall back asleep so I thought I'd just get up."

"Well," Ron said, as he stood up, "since you are actually up this early, wold you mind accompanying me on a walk through the castle?" He held out his hand and looked at me with that ah-dorable smile of his. I just smiled back, grabbed his hand, and stood up.

"You kids have fun now," Harry said in a joking voice, before Ron and I headed out of the portrait hole.

"So we are we going exactly?" I asked as we headed to the staircase. I didn't care all that much as to where we were going. I was just trying to make conversation. I was just happy it was just me and Ron.

"I have no idea," he responded, stretching his arm around my shoulders as we waited for the staircase to come to the 7th floor. "I was thinking just a ice, relaxing walk around the grounds."

"I was thinking that sounds like a good idea," I said with a smile. Ron and I walked down to the Entrance Hall and headed towards the doors. We heard a voice call from the dungeon area before we made it to the doors.

"Look at that! Potter and Weasle-Bee. Couple of the Year!" I turned around and saw, to no surprise, Draco Malfoy...with that luxurious blonde hair, and those bright blue eyes. God, I need to stop thinking like that. He's a foul, loathsome, evil, little cockroach. A really cute, attractive cockroach...Damn it! I was too busy with my conflicting thoughts to notice that Ron moved his arm from around my shoulders and into his jacket to grab his wand.

"Don't make me, Malfoy, 'cause I will," Ron said as he pointed his wand at Malfoy. Great comeback Ron...Malfoy burst into laughter as he pulled out his wand and pointed it at Ron.

"Stupefy!" He screamed. The spell hit Ron directly in the chest, caused his body to turn stiff and fall to the floor. How can someone so evil be so cute?...Wait, what? NO!

"Real mature," I said, as I pulled out my own wand and pointed it at Malfoy.

"Woah, woah," he said, with a smile. At least I think it was a smile. Maybe it was his usual smirk. "Don't worry, Potter. I cold never jinx a pretty girl." What? Did Malfoy just call me pretty? I slightly lowered my wand.

"What did you say?" I asked. I felt like someone just hit me with the Confundus Charm.

"You heard me," he replied, with a smile (I was sure of it this time) and turned around to walk back into the dungeons. So he did call me pretty! Yes! Wait...Why the hell does that make me so happy? It shouldn't! I should be revolted by the thought of Malfoy liking me. I like Ron. Not Draco Malfoy, Slytherin, son of a Death Eater. Ron Weasley is the man I wanna be with. Wait...Wasn't I just with Ron? Where did he-STUPEFY CHARM!

"Oh crap," I said to myself as I looked down at Ron's lifeless body. "Ennervate!" Ron's body finally came to life again. I held out my hands to help him stand up. He was a little wobbly on his feet.

"Damn Malfoy," he said in a quiet voice. "I hate that kid." I wish I could say the same...


End file.
